


Heartbeat game

by EmelyGinger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, because this will make you sick, did i say fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmelyGinger/pseuds/EmelyGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex already knew Clark wouldn’t be able to go to the doctor’s appointments with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat game

**Author's Note:**

> You could say this is a prequel to my other fanfic "At the top of our world" but you don't have to read one to get the other.  
> This is a little ficlet to feed my corny tendencies.  
> I do not own any of the characters.  
> Enjoy :)

Lex already knew Clark wouldn’t be able to go to the doctor’s appointments with him. This doesn’t mean he didn’t hope it could be different, just that he could deal with this – carefully masked and calculated disappointment – inconvenience in a more rational way.

On the first appointment Lex managed to tune out the sound of the still amazed, world renowned, doctor with a healthy dose of male pregnancy jokes from Chloe  that kept popping up on his phone. And Clark had to deal with Lois. Enough said.

On the second the Chinese National Bank was target of a- every day more popular- organized crime. There were no victims and Lex walked out of the doctor’s office with a little snapshot of his ultrasound with Dr. Thomas’ lanky calligraphy at the bottom. 

Later that evening Clark rushed into their room, clamping the little picture Lex decided to stick to the fridge, and was met with an indulgent smile. Yeah it was hard to believe, they were having twins.

On the third he was accompanied by a raving mad Martha Kent. Who were they to hide such important news? She was going to be a grandma for god’s sake!

On the sixth Clark managed to clear his schedule, he slave himself for a week to have a free day, there was no taking the proud look off his face as they drove there. Too bad Japan issued a natural disaster red alert.

On the tenth it was Lois Lane, again.

 By the twelfth appointment even Bruce Wayne was acquainted with Dr Thomas’ pasty white office walls.

Now Lex is looking like he’s 6 months along  – they aren’t sue if it because they’re twins, or just because daddy number two happens to be superman- and Clark, kind and dependable Clark, is feeling like a douche bag for missing all this. And if Clark feels bad, Lex feels worse since he’s never learned how not to be so in tune with the younger man.

So he decided to cancel the next appointment. He doesn’t have the heart to replace the first time they’re supposed to hear the babies’ heartbeats with a recorded version, so he waits at home, they’ll end up working something out.

It’s clear how impatient Clark is by the sound of him barreling inside the penthouse, he reaches the living-room deranged and unnecessarily breathless, and that makes is lover draw a soft smile.

“Do you have it?” Clark is already making grabby hands as he walks to the couch.

“No.” And then Lex winces, because he didn’t mean to sound so cold, but Clark his already looking like a lost puppy “It’s not like that. I didn’t get it because I didn’t think it was fair.”

“Lex I know I haven’t been there for you, but I swear it—“Clark looked utterly lost as he searched his partner’s eyes for forgiveness. 

“It’s not fair,” Lex interrupts him resting a finger on his lips “because I don’t want the first time you hear them to be a recorded version of the real thing…”

Clark nearly knocks Lex over as he crashes their lips together, carelessly and imperfectly, just like their first kiss. But this one has a certainty that hadn’t be there before, their first kiss had been a leap of chance, this one is so much more.

They lay on the couch for about half hour, legs tangled and bodies close, as Clark puts in every kiss bits of his love. Slowly biting on Lex’s bottom lip, smiles at the tiny whimper that comes from the smaller man, his big hands roam down – under the white cotton shirt that covers the protruding belly.

And if Lex is always in tune with him, then Clark is- well, the fact that he can listen to his lover’s heartbeat from miles away and look him down to the bone (literally), kind of takes it to the next level. Doesn’t it?

He’s doing it the next time their lips meet, listening to the healthy heart that’s now beating for three, when he hears it. It’s faint and mismatched, but it’s there alright and it makes him gasp.

“What’s it?” Lex asks concerned.

“I can hear them.” Clark answers shakily, amazed that his voice doesn’t crack, as the tears are already rushing to his eyes.

“What? Clark what’s wrong?” the smaller man asks as he watches those deep blue eyes flooding with emotion.

“T-the babies, I can hear the babies.” Clark answers in a mix of amazement and hysteria.

Lex gives him that beautiful and childish, know-it-all, smirk and then it cliques. Of course Lex would know Clark could do this, the man knows more about Clark’s abilities than he himself does.

So he doesn’t ask why, just kisses Lex like a desperate man.

“Have you..?” he asks incoherently.

“Not yet, I didn’t want to go to the doctor without you.” Leave it to Lex to understand what he’s asking.

“Give me your palm.” Clark says with a smile.

Lex does as he’s told and looks confused as Clarks starts tapping his palm with his index finger and then with the middle one. He knows it’s supposed to mean something but he can’t find the answer until Clark tells him.

“B-Baby number one,” the young man taps is index finger again “baby number two” he uses his middle finger, imitating two heart beats, faint and mismatched.

And it’s almost embarrassing the way Lex chokes with emotion, but he doesn’t hide it, he just focuses on the delicate taps on his hand and smiles.

“I love you Lex.” Clark says with that boyish smile Lex fell in love with.

“I know.” He whispers back. And Lex knows Clark Kent can feel how much he loves him back in the kiss he gives him next.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
